


Moments

by twistedboxy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedboxy/pseuds/twistedboxy
Summary: Just various little ficlets placed in my various AUs.
Kudos: 5





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> It takes place in the same universe as my story Comfort. Sassafrass McLaughlin is from the GMM (Ultimate Wingman Story) is where he mentions it.

“Dad, will you play with me?” a tiny voice asked.

Rhett put down the book he was reading to answer his youngest daughter.

“Sure sweetie” he replied getting up and following her to her room.

Settling on a bean bag he asked: “So Sass, what are we playing?”

A few moments of shuffling she came back with a hairbrush and a handful of hair accessories.

“Hold this, please”, handing Rhett the accessories while she got ready to brush his hair.

“Daddy, your hair is so long now” Sass commented as she gently ran the brush through. Rhett hummed in appreciation. “Thanks.”

Once she was satisfied with the brushing, she placed the brush down.

“Okay, hold your hand out and close your eyes.” He did as he was told. All he heard were the various sounds and snaps of clips being added to his hair.

“Almost done” She chirped.

“Can I open my eyes yet?”

“One minute, one more piece to put in.” Giggling, she ran off. Rhett sat there waiting patiently.

“Okay, here’s the final piece,” she said placing an object that wasn’t really a hair accessory behind his ear.

“Now you can open your eyes.”

Rhett’s phone ran with a Facetime call from Link. He accepted. “Hey man, what’s up?” Rhett asked.

“I should ask you the same” he replied. Sass poked her head in giggling. “Hi, Uncle Link! Doesn’t daddy look pretty?”

“Yes he does honey, have you shown him yet?”

“I was going to. Here’s a mirror.” She passed him a small makeup mirror.

Rhett took a look and saw various clips and bows attached to his head. Along with a fake rose propped behind his ear. “Good job sweetie, I love it!”


End file.
